No me olvides
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: *Adaptación de la novela de Cheryl Lanmham* Bella, una chica que es obligada a cumplir 300 horas de servicios comunitarios tras un pillaje a una atienda, cree que ha tocado fondo. Pero todo cambiará en absoluto cuando conozca a dos personas que le harán cambiar la visión que tiene sobre la vida. Edward/Bella/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

*Adaptación de la novela "No me olvides" de Cheryl Lanham.*

**Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, es única y exclusiva de Cheryl Lanham. Los personajes, de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Prefacio<span>

_Querido diario:_

_¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil? Cuando me sorprendieron robando, creí que el mundo se derrumbaba. Fue una estúpida travesura, pero eso no fue lo peor: la jueza me impuso una pena de trescientas horas de servicio comunitarios. ¡Toda una eternidad!_

_Claro que nunca hubiera creído que me encantaría trabajar en un centro asistencial, y que alguien como Jacob se cruzaría en mi camino._

_Desde que lo conozco, me siento otra persona. Tenemos tantas cosas en común, y se nos acaba el tiempo… ¡Ahora querría que esas trescientas horas fueran eternas!_

_Pd: ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a alguien que se quiere?_


	2. Chapter 2

*Adaptación de la novela "No me olvides" de Cheryl Lanham.*

**Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, es única y exclusiva de Cheryl Lanham. Los personajes, de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Primer Capítulo: Lavender House<span>

_Querido diario:_

_Mi vida ha llegado a su fin. Preferiría estar muerta. _

_Me han condenado a trescientas hora-¡trescientas!, ¿puedes creerlo?-de servicios comunitarios. Es una injusticia. Con los delincuentes y los asesinos suelen ser más condescendientes… pero esa maldita jueza me odio desde el primer momento. ¡Ni me dejo abrir la boca! _

_Ahí sentada, lo único que hacía era mirarme fijo por encima de aquellos horrendos anteojos de culo de botella._

_Dijo que estaba harta de las niñas ricas y malcriadas que juegan con las personas de esta comunidad como si fueran muñecos que pueden manejar a su antojo y que, por lo tanto, iba a sentar un precedente conmigo, que yo me convertiría en un ejemplo. Esas fueron exactamente sus palabras. ¡Santo Dios! Cualquiera habría creído que robe la Constitución o la Campana de la Libertad en lugar de unos miserables aretes. _

_Trate de explicarle que solo fue una broma, que en realidad tenía intenciones de pagarlos. Pero ella se negó a escucharme. Y como si todo eso hubiera sido poco, mis padres me quitaron la licencia de conducir._

_Conclusión: ahora no puedo usar mi auto. Es una injusticia. Jamás he robado nada en mi vida y, la única vez que lo hago, me pescan. No puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Mi último año de secundario desperdiciado… no puede haber nada peor._

-.-.-.-.-

La estridente campanilla del móvil quebró el silencio. Bella dejo su bolígrafo y se llevo el aparato a la oreja antes de darle la oportunidad de que volviera a sonar.

Considerando la suerte que la había acompañado en esos últimos tiempos, si sus padres recordaban que tenía el móvil en sus manos, podían ser capaces también de sacárselo.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Jessica, su mejor amiga.

—Peor, imposible-. Apartó un oscuro mechón de cabello de sus ojos. —La jueza me odio desde el primer momento que me vio. Ni siquiera se digno a escuchar mi versión de la historia.

— ¿Jueza, dijiste?

—Sí, era una mujer. Aunque no exactamente lo que se dice un modelo de dulzura, suavidad y comprensión-. Suspiro.

La parte que seguía no iba a resultarle sencilla. Si bien Jessica era su mejor amiga, no cabía duda de que se pasaría la mitad de la noche llamando por teléfono a Dios y a María Santísima para contarles la novedad con lujo de detalles. La razón de su vida era (además de hacer compras, claro), los chismes.

— ¿Y bien?-la urgió Jessica, impaciente. —Habla de una vez. ¿Cuál fue la sentencia? ¿Te dieron libertad condicional?

—Ojalá-bufó Bella, impaciente. —Me condenaron a trescientas horas de servicio comunitario.

— ¡¿Servicios comunitarios?!-exclamo su amiga, horrorizada.—Pero es una locura. Es tu primer delito. No puedo creerlo. Todo el que te conoce sabe que no eres una ladrona.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de convencer a la jueza de eso?-.

Sin embargo, Bella se sintió agradecida por el voto de confianza de su amiga. Esa mañana, durante el tiempo que estuvo en el estrado, soportando la mirada penetrante de la jueza, se había sentido como una delincuente. Fue espantoso. Por cierto, la peor experiencia de su existencia.

— ¡Santo Cielo!-continuó Jennifer, como si nada. — ¡Trescientas horas! Que aburrimiento. Eso y tomar los hábitos e ingresar en un convento es lo mismo. ¿Y qué pasa entonces con el entrenamiento? ¿Y con la comisión de decoración para la fiesta de ex alumnos? ¿Y tu vida social?

—Según la jueza de minoridad, Myra Bowen, no la necesito. – las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Bella, amenazantes. Inspiro profundo, pues no quería que Jessica la oyera llorar.—Ademas, van asegurarse de que no la tenga.

—Oh, Ave María… pobrecita.- murmuro Jennifer, compasiva.—Ya estás en quinto año. El único que se disfruta de verdad en el colegio secundario.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tendré que conformarme con ver la diversión desde afuera- comento Isabella Swan con amargura. —No bien termino la audiencia, nos reunimos con el funcionario judicial que está a cargo de mi caso. Al parecer, tendré que pasar todas mis horas libres vaciando orinales, empujando sillas de ruedas, o ayudando a las viejitas a encontrar sus dentaduras postizas.

—Denigrante- la otra chica bostezo delicadamente. —Aunque después de todo, no es tan terrible. Pudo haber sido peor.

—¿Ah, sí?-reacciono Bella. —A mi no se me ocurre nada peor. Acabo de arrojar mi egresado a la basura. Deberé pasar cada momento de vigilia trabajando como esclava en un hogar de ancianos, súmale a esto las tareas del instituto. Por si fuera poco, mis padres me quitaron la licencia de conducir.

—Honestamente, Bells, no creo que pueda haber nada peor.-Su amiga, como siempre, quería tener la última palabra. Rápidamente, añadió: "Es mejor que tener que recoger basura por las calles, por ejemplo. Esa fue la condena del hermano de Sandy Waller cuando lo arrestaron por conducir ebrio".

—Pero lo que yo hice no fue tan malo- se defendió Bella. —El hermano de Sandy casi mata a una persona.

—Cierto, pero te atraparon. Trata de ver el lado positivo de la cuestión. Si trabajas en el Hogar de la Comunidad, puede que conozcas algunos pacientes… "interesantes".

La ira de Bella se disipo con la misma espontaneidad con la que había venido. No tenía ningún sentido descargar sus malestares con Jessica-

—No tendré tan buena suerte- dijo, resignada. —Me toco un hogar para ancianos. Se llama Lavender House. Empezare mañana.

—Mañana-repitió Jess, lamentándose. —Pero no puedes. Hay practica en el campo de deportes y ya sabes a que debes atenerte si faltas. La señorita Davoe dice que con dos ausentes quedas fuera. Y tú ya perdiste el entrenamiento del Lunes.

La verdad era que, si bien se sabía pésima para los deportes, a Isabella le dio pena no poder asistir. Extrañaría las clases, inclusive los retos de la profesora Davoe.

Bella se mordió el labio. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás. Cualquier cosa a cambio de la oportunidad de revivir aquellos breves y nefastos momentos en Stoward's Department Store. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de convencer a Tyler y a esos idiotas que posee por amigos de que fuesen a dar un paseo en lugar de hacerles caso a esa idea tan, pero tan estúpida? No había sido de ella la idea de robar los aretes. Siempre tuvo la intención de pagarlos, dejar el dinero sobre el taburete. Pero como vio que Silvia Hawkins la observaba y tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera decirle, a lo único que atino hacer fue a guardarse los aros en el bolsillo del pantalón. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. ¿El costo? Nada menos que el último año de instituto.

—Isabella Marie Swan… ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, aún estoy en línea-respondió, carraspeando. —Me temo que tendré que renunciar a los partidos. Careceré de tiempo.

— ¿Tu padre no puede ayudar?- insistió Jessica con evasivas.—Es abogado, ¿no?

Bella tuvo ganas de reír, aunque la situación no era graciosa en absoluto. Creía que nunca más volvería a encontrar algo divertido en la vida.

—El no puede hacer nada- mintió. —está especializado en derecho societario.

Por mas furiosa que estuviera, jamás nadie le arrancaría la verdad sobre sus padres. De ninguna manera admitiría, ni siquiera ante su mejor amiga, que su padre se había negado a mover un dedo para ayudarla. A pesar de sus lagrimas y ruegos, él sólo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y decirle que esa vez tendría que asumir plena responsabilidad de sus actos. Por supuesto, después vino el sermón respecto de que a los diecisiete años ya no era una nena y que, si había cometido la estupidez de dejarse llevar por los actos y las opiniones de quienes se llamaban "amigos", ahora tendría que pagar los platos rotos. Y su madre había hecho causa común con su marido.

—Además, como ya te dije, la jueza quiso sentar un precedente conmigo- prosiguió Bella, impasible.

Una vez más, Jessica murmuró algo solidario pero ella no la oyó. Sólo tenía presente el rostro de la jueza y la horrenda humillación que había pasado mientras estuvo en estrado, consciente de que la vergüenza no solo había dañado su imagen sino también a sus padres. Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo. Parpadeo con furia, para detenerlas. Ni loca lloraría otra vez. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Por lo menos, hasta que no cortara la comunicación.

— ¿Eh?-pregunto, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga acababa de formularle una pregunta.

—Quiero saber dónde queda Lavender House-inquirió la chica.

—Oh, del otro lado de la ciudad. En Twin Oaks Boulevard-

— ¡Caramba, que castigo! ¡Se nota que no han tenido piedad contigo! Bueno, no te olvides de trabar las puertas al bajar- le aconsejó. —Oh, perdona. Olvide que no tienes auto. Digo, que te lo prohibieron usar. Como sea que vayas ahí, ten precaución. ¿A qué hora asistes?

—A las cuatro p.m en punto. – contestó. Se le fue el alma a los pies. Se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de que Jessica la alcanzara hasta ahí. Carajos. —Espera un momento-. Se apartó el móvil de la oreja. Afuera se oía la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde abajo. —Jess, mamá me reclama, debo colgar. Volveré a llamarte no bien termine de cenar. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ni te molestes. No estaré en casa, ¿recuerdas? Esta noche se reúne la comisión de decoración en la casa de Mike. – la muchacha rió con cierta vergüenza. —Supongo que tú no podrás ir, ¿no?

—No, claro-respondió Bella, pesarosa. — Además de todo lo sucedido, estoy confinada hasta nuevo aviso. Al menos por un tiempo.

—Muy bien. Entonces, te veo mañana en el colegio. ¿Pasarás a buscarme? ¡Oh, lo siento! Me olvide otra vez. Supongo que te llevara tu madre, o algo así. De todas maneras, yo iré con Mike. Hasta mañana.

Bella se estremeció. Santo Dios, que humillante era toda esa situación. No sabia por que de pronto le resultaba tan difícil charlar con Jessica. Pero asi se presentaban las cosas. Tal vez fuera porque, a pesar de que su amiga siempre cacareaba alguna palabra comprensiva, tenia la impresión de que, en el fondo, se alegraba de verla con el agua hasta el cuello. Pero ése era un razonamiento despreciable.

No bien cortó, abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

—Bajo en un segundo, mamá—anunció. No deseaba abandonar el santuario de su habitación. Se apoyó contra la pared y contempló el acolchado de su cama, con rulitos de satén y encaje blanco, empapelado con diseños de flores en amarillo pastel y blanco, con las terminaciones pintadas en blanco brillante. Un cuarto digno de una princesa, como dijo su padre alguna vez. No obstante, en los últimos años se había sentido muy lejos de la realeza; más bien, como escoria.

Enfrentarse a su madre era lo último que deseaba en ese momento. Las caras largas y los sermones que ya había soportado le alcanzaban para toda la vida. Después, fijó los ojos en su escritorio y en la computadora que sus padres le habían regalado para su decimoquinto cumpleaños. La biblioteca, con sus estantes blancos repletos con sus viejos libros favoritos de ciencia ficción y novelas de amor, prácticamente caídas en el olvido. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada como para dedicarse a leer. Sonrió triste. Ahora tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para leer.

—Isabella- la llamó su madre otra vez, impaciente.

Entre suspiros, abrió de un tirón. No podría esconderse eternamente. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y encontró a su madre de pie junto a la puerta principal golpeteando su zapato de tacón alto contra el lustroso piso de roble.

René Swan era una morena alta y atractiva. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, una blusa azul claro y discretos aretes de oro. Muchos años atrás, antes de que naciera, era una amante de la libertad y algo… "Loca". No, más bien, la palabra adecuada era "impulsiva". Ahora se mostraba como una mujer hecha y derecha, seria. Una gran ejecutiva de gran poder.

—Esta noche tengo una reunión en Los Ángeles-le informó. —En la heladera, tienes ensalada de atún para la cena.

— ¿Conducirás hasta Los Angeles de Noche?- preguntó Bella, mostrándose sorprendida. — ¿No será un poco… tarde para eso?

—No me quedan muchas alternativas- respondió su progenitora sin rodeos. —Cómo me has hecho perder el día en la Corte, me retrasé en mis obligaciones.

—Ah… ¿Y papá?

A Bella le daba miedo quedarse sola en la noche, sobre todo si sus padres se iban.

René se encogió de hombros y tomo su portafolio.

—Trabajará hasta tarde. Seguramente comerá un sándwich o algo rápido en la oficina.

Bella se tragó su orgullo.

— ¿A qué hora crees que vuelva?- cuestionó, temeraria.

—En teoría, a las nueve- contesto la señora, mientras tanteaba en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves del auto. -¿Por qué?

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, eso es todo.

René alzó el mentón, desafiante, y la observo con detenimiento.

—Si se trata de tu licencia de conducir, olvídalo- le espetó.

— ¡No quería hablar de eso precisamente!- se quejó Bell. —Pero ya que sacas el tema, ¿Cómo piensas que llegaré mañana a ese lugar? Sin auto, estoy perdida.

—Debiste haberlo pensando antes de robar una tienda- replicó René, fríamente.

—No estaba robando en la tienda. Yo quise pagar esos aretes- explico por enésima vez. Tanta era su frustración, que tenia ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué su madre no le creía? ¿Por qué no le concedía el mísero beneficio de la duda?

—Pero tú no te detuviste a pensar, ¿verdad? Estabas demasiado preocupada por el que dirán tus amiguitos.

—Está bien. Cometí un gran error-concedió Bella. —Lo admito, me equivoque. Pero, por si no te diste cuenta, estoy casi atrapada aquí. ¿De qué manera llegaré al hogar de ancianos sin automóvil?

—No seas ridícula- su madre atinó a colocar la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. —Puedes tomar el autobús.

— ¡El autobús!

—Sí, ya los conoces. Esos vehículos bulbosos, pintados en azul y blanco que sirven de medio de transporte para la gente común.

Bella se olvidó de respirar. En su vida había andado en un vehículo público.

—Pero el geriátrico está en la peor zona de la ciudad. —arguyó, a la desesperada.

René abrió la puerta.

—No seas exagerada. En Lansdale no hay barrios malos- contestó impaciente, ignorando las pataletas de su hija. —Si bien reconozco que está situado lejos de la ciudad, en el lado pobre… no está minada de mafiosos. Nadie te hará daño.- frunció el entrecejo y añadió: Además, nadie te molestará en el bus.

Dicho esto, se encamino hacia su BMW, gritándole que le "¡Gustará!".

No bien la puerta se cerró, Bella se dejo caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Esa vez, cuando las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no hizo nada para detenerlas. Adiós a los entrenamientos deportivos, pensó, resignada. Adiós a las citas con Jasper Hale, y a las fiestas de quinto año. ¡También al auto! Oh, dioses. ¿Podría sobrevivir a esa tragedia? Por un minúsculo error, su vida estaba arruinada.

En la escuela, fue horrendo.

Bella apretó en el puño el folleto con los horarios del autobús y coloco la mochila en el asiento de la parada.

"Por lo menos-pensó, al inspeccionar las calles y comprobar que no había nadie conocido- logré evitar la humillación de que la mitad de la clase me vea viajando en autobús".

Ese día, si bien no había percibido actitudes groseras o desagradables hacia ella, las miradas compasivas y las sonrisas sarcásticas no se hicieron esperar. Se acomodó en el banco y abrió el folleto azul brillante, su madre se lo entrego esa mañana, durante el desayuno sin olvidarse del sermón permanente respecto de que el transporte público nunca había matado a nadie y de que sin duda llegaría en perfectas condiciones a su casa de noche.

Bella sintió impulsos de arrojar el maldito horario a la basura, pero sabía que sin el estaría perdida. Además, caminaba en una cuerda floja respecto a la relación con sus padres. No tenía porque irritarlos innecesariamente. Si se mostraba como una damita correcta, les decía que "sí" a todo y no les causaba problema alguno, tal vez recuperara su licencia de conducir.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño. Eran las tres y cuarenta. Esperaba que, quienquiera que fuese el encargado de Lavender House, no le diera un lavado de cabeza por haberse demorado un poco. El siguiente autobús para Twin Oaks Boulevard partiría dentro de cinco minutos. Por lo tanto, llegaría allí alrededor de las cuatro y diez. En teoría, no tendría porqué haber problemas. No pretenderían que tomara el autobús anterior, ¿no? De ese modo, tendría que pasar media hora más de lo debido en ese barrio que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de su madre, no ofrecía ninguna seguridad.

Minutos después llegó el bus. Subió, y entregó un dólar al chofer. El hombre la miro al igual que lo haría con un extraterrestre con dos cabezas.

—Tienes que darme el importe justo-le indicó.

— ¿Justo? –Bella notó que se había convertido en el centro de atracción de todos los pasajeros.

—Sí.- tocó con el dedo un artefacto cuadrado de vidrio y metal que estaba junto a su asiento. Sonrió con sorna y dijo: ¿Qué te pasa, nena? Coloca sesenta centavos en ese aparato, si es que quieres viajar en mi coche.

Varios pasajeros se carcajearon. Lívida, Bella revolvió en su billetera y extrajo dos monedas de veinticinco y una de diez. Las introdujo en el aparato y caminó a toda velocidad por el pasillo; se enredó en sus propios pies por el apuro que tenía.

Ocupó el único asiento libre que había. Apoyó la mochila sobre su regazo y se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla, tiesa como una estatua. Con profunda amargura, Bella siguió observando la elegante y moderna zona comercial de Lansdale que se veía desde el camino.

Poco después, quedaron atrás las calles limpias, prolijas y las hermosas mansiones de barrio residencial de la ciudad. A medida que se internaban en la zona norte; los centros comerciales asumían un aspecto burdo. Cuando tomaron por Twin Oaks Boulevard, Bella se arrepintió de no haber traído un aerosol irritante para defenderse de posibles agresores.

En su origen, Twin Oaks había sido la principal vía pública de la ciudad, pero, con el advenimiento de los suburbios y el furor de la construcción de los años 60, la antigua zona se deterioro convirtiéndose en un barrio bajo. Las industrias livianas e impolutas, como también las escasas empresas manufactureras de alta tecnología que se habían instalado en el lugar a fines de esa década, optaron por el sector este de Landsdale.

Les siguieron de inmediato hordas que huían del smog, los delitos y el trafico del sur de California, y así surgió una tendencia edilicia moderna, perfecta, que caracterizo a toda la región. Bella vivía en una de esas casas. Este sector de la ciudad le era tan ajeno como la superficie de la Luna.

A medida que el autobús llegaba al corazón de la zona norte, se observaban hileras de viejas casas victorianas, la mayoría de ellas convertidas en edificios de departamentos arruinados.

Pasaron por tiendas de expendio arruinadas, una iglesia con frente de piedra, y un edificio medico con las ventanas enrejadas.

Por fin, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la luz roja del semáforo de Acton Street impidió el avance del autobús, que se detuvo con un resoplido chillón. Ésa era su parada. Cuando se encendió la luz verde, Bells inspiró hondo, se echó la mochila al hombro y se autoconvenció de que no sería tan malo. La parada estaba justo al frente del geriátrico.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta descendiente y se topó con un chico alto y de pelo cobrizo. Era lindo. Lindo de verdad. "Un bombón". Él retrocedió para cederle el paso. Pero el autobús pasó de largo.

— ¡Oiga!-gritó, presa del pánico. –Quiero bajarme aquí.

— ¿Y entonces porque no tocaste el timbre?-rezongó el conductor desde adelante.

¿Timbre? ¿Qué timbre? Pensó, buscando desesperada a su alrededor. Trató de encontrar el bendito botón para oprimir, pero no vio ninguno.

—Está allí-le indicó alguien con disgusto, desde atrás suyo. se volvió de inmediato y frunció el entrecejo al ver a ese chico guapo. — ¿Qué pasa, chica?- le pregunto, pasando a su lado y tirando de una angosta de tira de plástico que había junto a la ventanilla. -¿Nunca subiste a un autobús?

Odiaba que la tomen por tonta.

El vehículo se detuvo antes de que pudierar responderle algún improperio. El galán, a quien Bella le calculo unos 17, 18 años como mínimo, la miró extrañado, se adelantó y bajó.

Ella le imitó.

—Diablos-refunfuño, ya en la vereda. Miró por las calles y se dio cuenta de que por culpa del autobús, se había pasado por lo menos dos cuadras.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ya llevaba unos minutos de retraso y por culpa de este estúpido autobús llegaría mas tarde aun. Emprendió la marcha, bufando.

En la acera de en frente, un grupo de chicos jugaban al básquet en una estación de servicio abandonada. Un aro comido por las polillas colgada de la parte superior del palo que estaba sobre los surtidores. Con cautela, Bella siguió su camino.

Cuando llego al hogar para ancianos, estaba muy agitada. Se detuvo en la acera y contemplo el sitio en el que pasaría gran parte de su tiempo libre durante los próximos seis meses.

Al igual que muchos edificios de Twin Oaks se trataba de una inmensa casa victoriana. No obstante, se erigía sobre una vasta extensión de césped y estaba pintada de un color lavando claro, con terminaciones de madera blanca. Un pequeño cartel colgado sobre la puerta anunciaba simplemente: Lavender House.

Bella ingresó por la entrada de cemento, subió las escalerillas y se dirigió al espacioso porche. Otro cartel rezaba "TOQUE TIMBRE, POR FAVOR". Eso hizo y esperó.

Siguió esperando.

Volvió a tocar el timbre. ¿Que pasaba con esa gente? ¿Estarían todos sordos? La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció una mujer seria, de mediana edad, con cabellos rubios cortos y crespos, que llevaba un estridente jogging rosa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto indiferente.

—Soy… Isabella Swan. He sido asignada a este lugar…- su voz se desvaneció cuando la mujer entrecerró los ojos.

—Para servicios comunitarios-la mujer termino la frase por ella. —Llegas tarde. Te esperaba hace diez minutos. Entra.

Bella la siguió, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y curiosa por lo que le esperaría al entrar allí.

**Continuará…


End file.
